This disclosure relates to test and measurement instruments and in particular to test and measurement instruments for analyzing data.
Users of test and measurement instruments typically analyze data using several techniques such as triggering, filtering, searching, and annotating. Some test and measurement instruments offer a drag and drop interface to select a condition for analysis within the context of constructing a trigger. For example, a user may drop in a trigger condition, but then the user must fill in the signals and criteria for the condition.
In general, the creation of constructs to analyze data is performed in isolation from the data. For example, a trigger can be established such that a user is expected to enter a particular value in the data. Once that value has been entered, some action can be taken to analyze the data. However, the user is required to take the value out of the context of the data and add it into the context of the trigger.
In addition, interfaces for each of the various data analysis techniques can require the user to operate in a context different for each technique. Accordingly, a user must become familiar with multiple contexts when using different data analysis techniques on the same data. Some analysis contexts can have common elements between the respective interfaces; however no universal context has been created for filtering, searching, annotating, and triggering.
Furthermore, with respect to multi-module environments, trigger constructs may be limited to an individual module. A trigger construct may not be able to utilize conditions from multiple modules. Thus, a trigger may be limited in its ability to take advantage of conditions or occurrences that cross module boundaries.
In one test and measurement instrument, a user can draw a box around a portion of data. The selected data is used to generate a trigger construct. However, the user cannot manipulate the data used, add additional data, add functionality, or the like to the generated construct.
Some programming interfaces allow the user to graphically define code. One interface allows a user to drag and drop graphical representations of functional blocks to create a software program. For example, a user can place predefined functional blocks linked according to process flow. The blocks can be rendered to reflect the type of function. For example, an if-then function can be represented as a two prong branching block. However, the functional blocks are used outside of the context of the data acquired in a test and measurement system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a test and measurement instrument with improved data analysis.